miamfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Duncan
'''Joel Courtland "Joe" Duncan (born April 12, 1990) '''is the childhood friend and former fiancé of Molly Jones, and the father of Sophie Jones. Early Life Chronologically, Joe first appears in the prequel as a child. After Molly witnesses her mother kissing Stanley, she meets Joe and quickly befriends him. Later, when she realises her parents are divorcing, Molly runs away and meets Joe again, who comforts her and they share a picnic, with Joe joking that it is their first date. Main Series He is first mentioned in the main series in "Online Friend", where Molly is emailing who she thinks is Joe, but his actually her Father. His first appearance is in "Second Date", when he takes Molly out to a resturant on a date. As Molly is 'kidnapped' by her Father in the following episode and goes to China, Joe is not seen again until "School", when Molly returns to Sunset Valley and starts a new high school and is put in Joe's class. That night, Joe invites Molly to his party that night, and she accepts. That night, Joe drives Molly to his house, where the party is taking place, and they dance together. When Joe goes to get some burgers for them both, he meets Tiffany, and the two end up making out, which is seen by Molly, who had gone outside to get some fresh air. In "Deadly Drama", Tiffany is staying at Joe's, much to the annoyance of Molly. The two are in a secret relationship, and Joe promises that he will break up with Molly soon. Even so, he lets Molly stay with him for a while. In "Formidable Fighting", when Molly returns after her confrontation with Natalie, Joe is playing video games with Tiffany, who turns down Molly's offer to play with them. Molly tries to seduce Joe, but he rejects her. In "Womanizer", Joe and Tiffany go out for breakfast together, and are followed by a diguised Molly, who overhears Joe saying that he is going to break up with Molly very soon. When they go home, Tiffany performs a strip tease for Joe, but Molly comes back and attacks them both before running away. With his relationship with Molly over, Joe and Tiffany become a proper couple. In "Wing-mom", Joe takes Tiffany out dancing, where they are seen by an annoyed Molly. In "Revenge", Molly decides to take revnge on Joe and Tiffany and plans to break them up. Molly locks Tiffany in the bathroom and poses as her, breaking up with Joe. Joe tells 'Tiffany' that she is making a huge mistake, when the real Tiffany breaks out of the bathroom and reveals herself, ruining Molly's plan. Joe shouts at Molly to leave, while Tiffany mocks her. After Molly gets liposuction in "Skinny Bitch", Joe compliments Molly on her new figure and asks her out to get coffee. When Molly asks about Tiffany, he tells her that they are on a break. As they leave, Molly makes a cruel comment about an overweight girl nearby, shocking Joe who reminds Molly that she used to be overweight. Molly is furious with Joe for comparing her to 'that fat cow' and Joe angrily says that she has changed before they go their seperate ways. Joe reappears midway into Season Three in "New Girlfriend, Old Boyfriend", when Julie calls him after she discovers that Molly is dating a girl. He appears at the end of the episode, when he crosses paths with Sam and immediately started hitting on her, and was annoyed when she told him she was a lesbian, claiming they are the only ones who can resist him. He then walks into Molly's house and asks her if she missed him. In "Running Away", he tells Molly that he found her through certain sources, but doesn't mention that Julie called him. When Molly asks why he is here, he tells her that he wants them to spend the day together for old times sake. He promises to make it up to her after their fight, and she agrees, but firmly states that it isn't a date. They go to the park and Joe compliments Molly and flirts with her. When they sit down, he reminds her of all the good times they had together and they kiss, which unknown to them, is seen by Sam. When they go back to Molly's house, they go into her bedroom, and find that Sam has committed suicide. Joe laughs and calls her a dyke, which shocks Molly. Julie tries to convince Molly that Sam was no good for her and that she should be with Joe instead, but Molly runs away. Joe is not seen again until the Season 4 episode, "Ex and the City", where he is playing with his band. In the years between the two episodes, Joe has become the drummer in a band, and is also dating Julie. In "Triple Date (Part 1)", Molly sees Joe at the gym and he invites her out to dinner to catch up. She thinks it would be awkward because of their history, but he convinces her that it wouldn't if they both brought someone. It is here that he meets Maya Lovejoy. In "Triple Date (Part 2)", Joe arrives at the bar with his date Julie, shocking Molly who immediately leaves. Both Joe and Julie were oblivious to the awkward nature of the triple date. After her photoshoot in "Haute Action", Molly calls Joe and asks him to meet her. They both confess that they miss each other and have sex in the make up trailer. In "Hero", Joe arrives at Adam's bar after Natalie and Tiffany trap Molly, Maya and Adam in a fire. He manages to chase away the mother and daughter duo and save Molly, who breaks up with Adam. In "Trip To The Past", Joe is at Molly and Maya's apartment and asks Molly to move in with him. She agrees as long as Maya and Orlando can come with them. Joe agrees and they go back to Molly and Joe's hometown, Sunset Valley, where Joe surprises Molly when he reveals that he brought her old house for them to live in. While Molly looks around, Maya asks Joe when he and Molly are finally going to get married. When Molly returns she decides that they need new furniture. A few days later in "Full Circle", the house has been completely redecorated. When Molly says she feels sick at breakfast, Joe says he wishes he could take care of her, but he has to go to band practice. When Orlando and Maya take Molly to her photoshoot, she goes inside to see that everything has been romantically decorated. Joe tells Molly that he has always loved her and presents her with a bouquet of roses before proposing, which Molly accepts. Joe then tells Molly he has another surprise for her, and takes her back home where he, Maya and Orlando have arranged an engagement party and invited Molly's friends from the series, such as Angel Martinez and Carl Lager. As Molly reconnects with her friends, Joe talks with Julie, who is also present. Seeing this, Molly tells Julie to stay away from Joe, who assures Molly that they are just friends now. Molly, feeling nauseous again, goes into the bathroom. While everyone else dances and roasts marshmallows on the fire, Joe and Julie go into the bedroom and have sex, while, unknown to them, Adam stands on the balcony. At the same time, Molly annouces that she is pregnant. Movie In the movie, set one year after the fourth season finale, Joe and Molly are the parents of a baby daughter, Sophie. In the time between the finale and the movie, Joe has resumed his affair with Julie, and still plans to marry Molly. However, he sometimes seems reluctant to be intimate with her, but passes it off as tiredness from working with his band. On the day of the wedding, Julie tells Joe that she feels bad about doing this to Molly, but he insists everything will be fine. However, a romantic moment between the two is seen by Molly, who angrily breaks up with Joe. Julie seemingly ends things with Joe, as well, leaving him with no one. While Molly is in Paris on their honeymoon, Joe is confronted by Adam, who knows of his affair with Julie. Joe informs Adam that Molly knows, and is annoyed when Adam plans to win Molly back. Joe also wants Molly, and the two agree to let molly choose. They travel to Paris and meet Molly in her dressing room, where they both confess their love for her, and beg her to take them back. However, Molly rejects them both and tells them to leave. When they refuse, she calls security and has them removed. Epilogue One year later, karma finally catches up with Joe, who is kicked out of his band and replaced with Jake. He later becomes a custodian, as well as roommates with Adam. The two seem to be on friendly terms, but live low level lives. Character Appearance Throughout the series, Joe's general style remained the same. He mostly wears gothic inspired clothes from his childhood through to his adult years. He is also known for his resemblance to Rock singer Adam Lambert. In the fourth season, Joe has several tattoos, and has become quite muscular. He has black hair and brownish eyes, as well as fair skin and a tall physique. Personality While in the first season, Joe is a nice guy, upon meeting Tiffany, his personality gradually changes, and he becomes more selfish and demanding, and believes he is a womaniser. He also becomes much shallower, dumping Molly for Tiffany because the latter was "skinny and pretty", but trying to get Molly back when she got liopsuction. However, he did scold Molly for poking fun at an overweight girl nearby. Joe also goes along with Julie's plan to get rid of Sam, and unknowingly hits on the girl herself. Upon finding out that Sam killed herself, Joe didn't care, and actually laughed, calling Sam a dyke, and revealing a rather homophobic attitude. In the fourth season, Joe seems to have matured, however, even though he and Molly become engaged, he shows lack of willpower and has an affair with Julie, later insisting that he did it purely because "I have needs!" Trivia *Joe is the only male character to appear in all four seasons, the movie and the prequel. Personal Life Joe has been in an "on and off" relationship with Molly Jones. They began dating in 2009 following their breakup sometime in the same year. They reunited & began dating again later the same year but she ended their relationship when he cheated on her with Tiffany Kaiser. Molly & Joe seperated for the majority of time but later met in the 3rd season in 2010. They became engaged on June 26, 2011 & Molly announced she was pregnant with Joe's baby. On July 2, 2011, she gave birth to their daughter, Sophie Kristine Jones, their first child. They called off their engagement on their wedding day when he cheated on her with her mother, Julie.